


A Special Day

by WhoIsWren



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Friendship, Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday celebration for Toothless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 2
> 
> Since yesterday was my birthday I decided to do a birthday fic!  
> that's also why I didn't post anything yesterday, and now I'm behind on my Camp Nano goal =/ oh well, I'll get there in the end.  
> if there is any mistakes let me know, this was super rushed.

Being chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe is a tough job. There’s making sure everyone has enough food, break up any fights (of which there are many, we are Vikings after all), council meetings, keeping alliances strong and making sure everyone is relatively happy. Not to mention his regular work at Gobber’s forge, getting to know his mother as well as making sure she’s integrating back into a human society well enough, making sure the dragons are safe and spending time with Astrid. Then there’s the whole eating and sleeping thing he needs to do in order to survive.

With everything going on in his life it’s no wonder Hiccup hardly sees Toothless, let alone spends time with him.

His best friend is just as equally busy as he is these days. After beating the Bewilderbeast Toothless became an Alpha. Not just an Alpha of the Berk flock, but of Valka’s flock and Drago’s dragons.  That’s nearing a thousand dragons. A thousand dragons that Toothless has to take care of.

They usually have enough time to say good night to each other before Hiccup climbs under Toothless’ wing and they both succumb to the call of sleep. When they realised how little time they’d have together with their new roles they took to sleeping cuddled up together, they weren’t used to being apart from each other for so long so any comfort they could take from physical contact they would.

But today will be different. Hiccup’s made sure of it.

Today is Toothless’ birthday.

Well it’s the day Toothless picked as a birthday when Hiccup explained what it meant. Apparently dragons don’t celebrate the day of their birth like humans do.

It’s the day Hiccup shot Toothless out of the sky, the day both their lives changed for the better. Toothless can be really sappy and sentimental when he wants to be, Hiccup may have gotten choked up and teary eyed when he found out.

Hiccup has worked his butt off this past week, making sure everything was settled so he could take the entire day off today. No one in the village was allowed to disturb him today, unless the village is actually under attack. Similarly Hiccup had his mother tell the dragons to leave Toothless alone today and if they had any problems to take it up with Cloudjumper.

Hiccup may be able to understand and talk with Toothless but each dragon makes different sounds so it’d hard to translate sometimes. He’d rather leave the dragon talking to Toothless or Valka.  

Birthdays are usually a pretty big event in Berk, everyone is always happy they lived another year, but Hiccup wants this birthday to be special. No Vikings, no dragons, no crowds.

Just him and his best friend.

As it should be.

He’d woken up early that morning, careful not to disturb Toothless, the dragon needed all the sleep he could get, and made his way down to the cove – _their cove_ – to get everything ready. He’d asked Astrid to let Toothless know where he was when the dragon awoke, knowing Toothless as he did Hiccup only had about an hour before Toothless arrived.

Birthdays for Toothless have never really been about presents, sure Hiccup would spoil him with fish and maybe have a new tailfin for him but dragons don’t really care about _things_ , they care about people – and food.

So this year there are no presents. Well, not really.

Hiccup has three large baskets full of the freshest fish he could find, plus some human friendly food for himself. Seeing as he wants to make this day special Hiccup is going make the cove even more special than it already is to them.

On one wall of the cove that isn’t covered in vines or bushes Hiccup begins drawing a picture of himself and Toothless flying, looking completely at peace and happier than ever. It won’t be as detailed as he’d like, seeing as he only has an hour to finish it, but he knows Toothless doesn’t care about the finer details of his drawings.  The Night Fury just loves looking at all the pictures Hiccup draws, whether it’s new dragons, schematics for a new tailfin or saddle, or just pictures of people around the village. Toothless thinks any drawings are amazing.

This is the largest drawing Hiccup has even done; he’s used to the average size drawings in his sketch book not an entire wall. By the end of it Hiccup’s fingers are stiff and cramping not to mention covered in charcoal and there are smudges of it all over his face but despite the time limit he’s actually pretty pleased with the finished result.

And just in time too, he can hear Toothless bounding his way into the opening of the cove.

Making sure everything is ready while trying to wipe his hands clean on his tunic Hiccup turns to face the entrance just in time to see Toothless jump through the opening. Toothless barely makes it two steps into the cove before he freezes, green eyes widening, wings drooping, everything about him just stops and _stares_.

He stays that way for so long that Hiccup starts fidgeting, his feet shuffle and a hand comes to rub the back of his neck while his face scrunches up. Maybe this wasn’t the great idea he thought it was, maybe Toothless wanted a big party with everyone and, oh gods this was a bad idea.

“I know it’s not much but I thought since we’re both so busy lately maybe we could just hang out today. Just us. But if you don’t want to that fine” Hiccup added quickly when it looked like Toothless was just going to stare all day. Just because he’s the chief now doesn’t mean he’s any less awkward.

“Oof” Hiccup involuntarily let out as he suddenly found himself flat on his back with a Night Fury standing over him with a huge toothless grin. “So I take it you’re okay with today’s plans?” he asked lightly, still needing a little reassurance.

Of course that’s when Toothless decided to show him how much he liked his surprise by thoroughly liking Hiccup’s face – and hands when Hiccup tried in vain to shield his face from dragon slobber.  All the while making these excited crooning noises that Hiccup’s pretty sure means _best day, best day, best day._

“Happy Birthday Bud” he says softly, wrapping his arms around the Night Fury’s neck in between licks for a proper hug.

After a few minutes of just laying there hugging and scratching hard to reach scales, with the occasional lick to his ear, Hiccup pushes Toothless off him. Toothless may be on the smaller side for a dragon, but compared to Hiccup he’s still big and heavy.

“Okay! So I got a whole heap of fish for you, a little food for me too. We’re in our cove and I made sure no Viking or dragon disturbs us today. So I guess my present to you is uh, peace and quiet? Just a day where we don’t have to be in charge and can do whatever we want just like we used to” Hiccup babbles mindlessly while Toothless sniffs at the enormous drawing of the two of them. The next time it rains the picture will be washed away, but that’s okay, it’s a _just for today_ speciality.  He loves seeing drawings of himself but loves it even more when Hiccup is in the picture with him, by his side or on his saddle right where his human belongs.

Hiccup finally manages to pull Toothless away from the drawing by upending a bag of fish. Drawings don’t stand a chance when fish is around. And that’s pretty much how they spend Toothless’ birthday. Eating, flying, they even take a dip in the pond late in the afternoon, eat some more, fly, take a nap together, fly, lay about just talking to each other and catching up, and fly.

No one comes to bother them about any disaster, they finally get to soar through the air together where they belong and they have fun. It’s exactly what they both needed.

Today isn’t about being the chief of a tribe, or an alpha of dragons. It’s about two friends spending time together, enjoying the peace and quiet and the sense of _right_ flowing through their bodies by simply being together.

It’s the best birthday Toothless has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
